The present invention relates to an apparatus for use in a fast service food store, and, more particularly, to a flour and batter apparatus to be used in the preparation of foods for frying.
The present invention has been specifically designed and built for use in conjunction with U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,035, issued on Aug. 3, 1971 and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, said U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,035 being incorporated by reference for all purposes.